


kiss you all starry-eyed

by sleepymoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Space Husbands, pregnant!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymoon/pseuds/sleepymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's being silly. Spock is perplexed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss you all starry-eyed

 

 

Spock is sitting up straight with his back against the headboard, – one of the rare positions that he doesn't find too bothersome to maintain for longer than two minutes – cross-legged and balancing the PADD on his arm as he catches up on his delayed paperwork.

Well, he's trying to, at least. If only it weren't for...

'Whoosh. _Whoosh._ Scotty, we need more power! Everyone on board, buckle up! _Whooosh_...'

Jim is lying on his chest, propped up on his elbows, his head bent and almost touching Spock's rounded stomach. He's making funny noises, puffing out his cheeks, a continuous whooshing sound accompanied by a little motive, as he nudges a toy spaceship of the U.S.S. Enterprise up the curve of his mate's belly, holding it up between thumb and forefinger. The toy ship crawls slowly up his stomach, as if determinedly set on conquering its top.

If questioned, Spock would have had to admit that the purpose of this activity completely baffles him.

On the other hand, Jim seems to derive a true delight from it, especially when their child reacts to Jim's voice with a solid kick or a hazardous rolling motion.

Spock throws a distracted glance at his bondmate.

'Is this a traditional human custom I should be informed about?' he asks, reaching out to thread his fingers into soft, blond strands.

Jim grins up at him, shamelessly leaning into the touch.

He presses a little kiss on Spock's stretched skin, his joy radiating bright and strong from the point of contact.

'Well, let's just say that this is what humans generally do when they're feeling deliriously happy. We tend to act a little silly,' Jim explains sheepishly, 'I know I'm bothering you, I'm sorry,' he adds, dropping the toy and lifting himself up on his haunches to deliver another kiss, this time a much less chaste one, right onto the Vulcan's slightly parted lips. When he finally draws back, Spock's ears are flushing up to the tips.

He stares into Jim's fond, blue eyes for a few seconds before lowering his gaze to the PADD and pointedly clearing his throat.

Without looking, he picks up the toy ship from the rumpled sheets and hands it back to Jim.

'I do not mind. You may proceed,' he says.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ''Anyone Else But You'' by The Moldy Peaches.


End file.
